The adventures of Wizard the wizard and Angela the
by walomadolo
Summary: Angela is a normal farmer living in Castenet, completely boy crazy and very clumsy. Wizard is a normal...wizard, always trying out new potions. One day when Angela breaks something valuable to him, she promises to be his 'Human Guinea Pig' to pay him back.


**Author's note: Hello! What a fine day we are having today! Here's a new story! I'm currently working on a few more, but I'm a perfectionist, so it might be a little while. I don't want to go and post complete crap!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Angela: Walomadolo dose not own Harvest Moon: Animal parade in any sort of way!**

**Wizard: She did not come up with the characters...or the place...the only thing that it her's is the plot...**

**Angela: that's right! I don't think she can even come up with a single good character! that's why the only thing she writes is fan fiction!**

**Walomadolo: what! you're mean! *cries***

Description: Angela is a normal farmer living in Castenet, completely boy crazy and very clumsy. Wizard is a normal...wizard, always trying out new potions. One day when Angela breaks something valuable to him, she promises to be his 'Human Guinea Pig' to pay him back.

**The adventures of Wizard the wizard and Angela the Human Guinea pig** Chapter 1: How this hell started.

It was a normal summer day. So fucking hot I felt as though I was going to die.

So I decided to go to my buddy Wizards house, just because he has air conditioning.

I walked down the path in town and into the purple and white spooky looking house. I did not even bother to knock on the door because he never had the door locked, and he always let me in.

"Good...afternoon Angela" He said slowly to me. He was weird like that. With his silver hair with only one braid on the side, two different colored hair, tanned skin even though he never went outside during the day and weird markings under one of his eyes, the total opposite of his current skin color.

"Sup Wizard! What's going on?" I asked as I walked in.

"I'm just trying to figure out a new spell...I read it in a book and I wanted to try it out." he said. He really did love his spells.

I looked around to find a chair so I could sit down. This spell might take a while.

"So, whatcha makin today?" I asked him. He just looked up, in a confused way in which I have never seen before.

"I don't know" Well, that's something new.

"WHAT?" I cried, shooting up from the chair. He just shrugged.

"I'm starting to get quite bored... so I decided to start blindly making potions from the beginning of the book to the ending of the book...and this is only the first book I got off of my bookshelf."

I just sighed and sat back down in my chair "Man, you sure are boring. Why don't you go outside for once"

"I do...every night."

"No silly, I mean during the day so you can actually talk to people."

"I can indeed talk to people during the night...in their dreams"

"NO! I mean go up to them and actually use your mouth to talk to them. You know, meet a nice girl, fall in love with her and get married and have little wizard children running around this place!"

"Why...would I want that?" He asked as though having kids was a bad thing.

"Oh, come on. Everyone our age is getting married and having children! Who would NOT want to get married!" I waved my hand around.

"I'm not...your age...I'm more than 200 years old...after that, I stopped counting..."

My jaw dropped hearing wizards name. I've known him for a while, but who would have known he was that old! He looked only 24!

"...and I'm too busy to get married..." he said sadly.

I just laughed "Yeah, too busy looking at stars and making spells at random!"

I saw a small smile creep on his face. Yes, it was successful to make him smile today.

"Hey, i'm going to go and make some coffee, okay?" I said as I started to get up from the chair.

Before I could actually go and get up, I accidentally tripped on my feet (yes, I trip on my feet) and fell onto the table wizard was working at. I heard a nasty smashing noise. I looked down to see what it was. It was some type of jar with something shining in it. It glowed for a little while, but then it faded into a piece of rock.

"I hope...that was not important" I grumbled, mentally punching myself.

"Don't punch yourself...that's not cool." wizard said. Damn, reading my mind again. "Important, no. Very valuable and rare, yes. It was the shine...of a certain star that only comes every 1,000 years past a random planet. 50 years ago, it passed earth and I was lucky enough to get some of its shine. but now it's gone...forever."

"Well," I said weakly, getting back up "how should I..pay you back."

That's when something so horrible happened that satin would piss his pants. Wizard smiled in a devilish way. An evil wizard like way, as though he had an evil plan to get back at me for busting his star. How the hell was that any possible! He was an emotionless weirdo that stays in his house all fucking day!

"I'm I really THAT weird?" he asked. Damn him and his mind reading!

"Anyhow" he started "because that was so valuable, something that not even 1,000,000,000 gold could pay...I think the least you can do is be my human guinea pig."

"Your WHAT?"

"Guinea pig... I want you to test out all of my spells...but I'll make sure they don't kill you...I don't want you to die before fully paying me off...if you'll even live that long" He said in a very, very cold matter.

I gulped in complete and utter fear. I wanted to live a long and wonderful life, but with this crazy bastard, I may not be able to!

Before wizard was able to say anything about that last thought, I said "Shut up, you damn mind reader!"

He just shrugged to himself and said "Now what do I want to make you drink first...Oh, I have a whole list of things I want to do with you, Angela, the Human Guinea Pig...we'll get started right away.

And that's was the start of my new hellish occupation.

**Whew! I really hope it turns out good! I have a few good ideas, but it would be super helpful if people give me idea's on what to do! something wild would do perfectly!**

**Sorry if it was too short. I just needed something to start off the story! I hope the later chapters will be longer!**

**Wizard: Yes...new ideas for spells to give angela...would be good...something that will be entertaining. **

**Angela: NO! don't listen to that jerk! He's going to KILL me! **


End file.
